Because I Love You
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger and the Professor share a special night together. Sweet Pinger stuff. Enjoy.


_**A/N This beginning scene is from Gilligan's Mother In Law in which Ginger attempted to keep the tribesman from harming Gilligan. Also I do not know what that was in the lagoon. I am just writing it was an alligator.  
>Just a short &amp; sweet Pinger fic because I have too many ideas in my head and I need to share them all.<br>**_

Ginger was in a fright at the way the tribal man was acting. Shouting and circling around her. She turned to the one person she knew would always protect her. "Professor!" She cried out. "Professor!"

He rushed right over to see what was going on. Ginger asked him what the tribal man was saying.  
>The Professor had explained that the tribal warrior had stated he liked her very much but she was not the type of girl he would want to take home to his mother.<p>

Ginger was indignant with that remark. She said "Well!" And gave the tribal man a look and glanced at the Professor and then back to the tribal man with irritation.

The scene was still in her mind. Not the type of girl he would want to take home to his mother. It bugged her. What was wrong with her? Yes she knew he was just from some tribe but still. It got to her. Why she didn't know but it did.

Ginger opened the door to the Professor's hut. He was reading something in a book when she approached him. "Professor." She said.

He turned his head. "Hello Ginger."

"Professor can I ask you something?" She asked sitting down.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I was thinking about what that tribal man said. About how he wouldn't want to take me home to his mother."

"Ginger I wouldn't worry too much about that." The Professor stated.

"I know but.. for some reason it just bothers me. Am I _not _the type of girl a guy wants to meet his mother? I mean if we were together.."

The Professor swallowed hard.

"Would you be proud to show me off to your mother?"

Roy Hinkley looked over the glamorous movie star. Proud to show off Ginger? He would shout it from the rooftops! "Ginger you are remarkable woman. Anyone would be proud to have you meet their mother."

"But would _you?"_ She pressed him. "I'm asking. Would _you _be proud?"

The academic was not sure how to answer this question. He replied carefully. "I think my mother would be very happy to meet you."

Ginger sighed. "Professor…I want to know if _you_ would be proud to show me off to your mother and the rest of your family."

His eyes went over her. Wearing her alluring Hawaiian print skirt and top. Her hair done up. To him she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. He absolutely loved seeing in her in that get-up when he did he had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Knowing that he had no way around this he finally answered. "If you were mine Ginger I would shout it from the rooftops. I would tell everyone what a wonderful woman you are and I could not wait to show you off to my mother."

The redhead smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really." He replied. "So don't worry about what some tribesman says. You would make an excellent wife."

She got up from her seat and over to where he was sitting at his table kneeling down beside him.  
>"Do you think I would make an excellent wife for <em>you<em>?" She asked in her breathy voice.

Mesmerized by her green eyes and as usual intoxicated by the scent of her perfume he responded with. "I do."

Ginger brought her lips to his and softly kissed him. She let go and whispered. "I love you Roy Hinkley." She lightly kissed him again before standing up and walking out swaying her hips.

He watched her as she left. Ginger just said she loved him. Ginger just said she _loved him._ The Professor set his book aside and exited his hut. He spotted Ginger sitting over at the table in the common area with the radio playing.  
>Walking up to her, he put his arms around her from behind gently kissing her neck. "You left before I could tell you that I love you Ginger Grant."<p>

The actress smiled. "Say it for me again."

"I love you Ginger Grant."

Standing up she put her arms around him resting her head against his shoulder. "Would you dance with me? I love this song."

"I'd love too."

The air was filled with the lovely voice of Etta James singing _At Last_.

The two held eachother tightly while the song surrounded them.  
>Ginger believed it to be the most beautiful melody she ever heard. Every word she believed with all her heart. All those stupid men she had dated and who courted her. They weren't for her. The one for her was in her arms at this very moment. Brought to her by God. She would always believe He meant for her to be on the Minnow. It was part of a divine plan to bring Professor Roy Hinkley into her life. It was true she wished she could be back home but she did not regret for one second boarding the Minnow and would do it again in a second.<p>

The Professor too believed there was divine intervention bringing this stunning beauty into his lonely world. To him it was nothing short of a miracle that he met Ginger.

He looked at the redhead in his arms and gently lifted her chin up with his hand. Slowly he placed a loving kiss on her lips which deepened into a more intense one. Ginger responded to his kiss by holding him closer to her.

His lips moved to her neck and Ginger breathed softly. "Professor.."  
>The academic found his hands reaching up and running through her silky hair causing the pins to drop out and fall to the ground. Ginger was not bothered by this one bit. Her own fingers raked through his softy sandy hair.<p>

Everyone was else had retired to their respective huts. They were all alone.  
>Ginger did not wish to leave him and Professor did not wish to leave her.<p>

Gentle kisses were placed down her neck. "I love you." He said softly.

"Roy darling I love you too." Ginger replied gently brushing his hair with her fingers.

The Professor took her hand and led her to the beach. Ginger wondered what they were doing there.  
>"Look." He said pointing at the night sky.<p>

Ginger looked up and saw the big bright moon hanging in the dark sky shining beautifully on the ocean water. "Wow." She said.

"You know." He said holding her in his arms. "I know this sounds cliché but I really would lasso the moon for you if I could."

The starlet giggled. "I know you would." She said.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." The Professor said kissing her shoulder.

"Like head into the lagoon water to see if Gilligan is breathing through that reed." She smiled.

"And get risk getting bitten by an alligator." He quipped. "The things I do for you."

"You know you love me." She said looking back at him.

"I know."

He did love her. And there wasn't a single thing he would not do for her. Even going into a cave searching for a silly eye of the idol. He even thought "mole" because she said so. Thought "bat" because she said he should.

Ginger got a chill. "Darling I think we should head back. I'm getting a little chilly."

"I'll keep you warm." He whispered.

Ginger turned and smiled at him. "I bet you would." She was swept up off her feet and carried to his hut the door closing behind them.

The End!


End file.
